Um brain block, gomen nasai
by Miho of the Zombies
Summary: It's.....humorous angst? Is that possible? Whatever. Um...warnings for language and suicide.


Spork

Running. I have to keep running. If I stop running the memories might catch up…

**Flashbackedness-osity**

"Kaiba, you're a real jerk ya know dat?" I asked after you pushed me aside when walking down da halls. You didn't even say "excuse me"! Rude much? You turn around looking as cool, and cold, as ever…bastard. I swear you have the facial expressions of a rock…not t mention the personality of sawdust. "Listen mutt," you start with that oh-so-original insult (note sarcasm), let se what else ya got, "I do not have the time to waste talking to second-rate duelists like you. Now leave, or is that a trick you haven't learned yet?" Nice one Kaiba, think of it all by yourself? Doesn't matter, you can tell me _after_ I kick your **ass**! "I ain't no mutt, money-bags, and if you'd pulled your head outta your ass every once in a while, you would've see me win second place at duelist kingdom! So piss off!"

Ah, venting, how very nice…

…crap.

That vein in your head is throbbing, and that can only mean one thing…I'm thoroughly screwed.

"Mutt, do not** ever** speak to me that way again or you will rue the day you were spawned!" Whoa, watch it Kaiba, you're growlin'. Be careful, or people will think_ you're_ a dog! Ha ha, that's karma, baby. "Bring it on, you jackass!" I charge. Maybe I can get in one good punch before you slaughter me…

Nope, you dodged…oof, you got a wallop in on my stomach. Ow, can't breathe…

Now I'm on the floor, and we're wrestling….when'd that happen? Whatever, not important, I gotta get the upper hand…

Nope, not gonna happen either.

"I win pup." Ew, you just totally spat on me. "Now leave me alone!" He got up, good. I can breathe. Air, sweet, sweet air! Note to self: Oxygen is a _very _good thing. Walking away are you? I don't _think_ so! I got you by the collar now (not easy considering he's 'bout four inches taller and fifty pounds heavier!) and you ain't goin' nowhere! "I ain't done wit you yet, bastard!" I yell. Great now you're yelling too. I gottsta shut you up! Shit, stupid idea alert. WARNIN! DANGER! DO NOT PROCEED! Shit, bodies not responding. Initiate shut down. No? Um…manual override? Fritzed out too? Shit, prepare for impact! 5…4…3…2…1 and…

…shit.

I'm…kissing…Kaiba. It defiantly shut you up, but…

I'M KISSING FUCKING KAIBA!

Not a bad kisser though…

No I did not just think that. You're hearing things, really…

…shut up.

Oh, ow! Abrupt fall. No, wait that was a push. My mistake.

"That's disgusting you…you…Fag! Don't **ever** come near me **_again_**!" Spaz much Kiaba, it was just a kiss.

Shit can't breathe. Loosen the grip a bit could ya Kaiba? I'm dying here…

…Maybe that's the point? Nice spots by the way.

Gasp, oxygen, yes! No wonder I'm so dumb, all my brain cells keep kicking the bucket from lack of air! It's all your fault too, ya know that?

"Stay away from me or next time I will kill you. In fact, do everybody a favor, and jump off a bridge." Ouch, harsh much? Geez, laters, jerk!

**End Flashbackedness-osity**

Man, it's been two weeks and you won't even _look_ at me! Jerk! Well fine, I'm just gonna take your advice. I'll jump off a bridge.

There it is. Woo, boy, that river is flowing fast. And looks cold. Oh well…wow, it's a long fall. Okay, hop over rail, check. Stand on ledge, check. WHOA! Gust nearly blew me off! Okay then, on three. Ready. One…two…two and a half…two and two thirds…two and three fourths…crap. Okay, really gonna jump. Lean forward, slowly relax fingers…now start to release…

"_**JONOUCHI!"**_

Huh? Oh, shit, I let go…

It's Kaiba. He came. He called to me…

HE MADE ME LET GO, THAT BASTARD!

That unbelievable ass! I'm gonna die and it's gonna be all his fault. Good going jerk, a moment too late!

**Change of P.O.V.**

Jous last sight was Kaiba, leaning over the railing, a stricken shocked look upon his face, then he was consumed by the abyss…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh hell. I just killed Jou, what is WRONG with me? Please reveiw and tell me what you think. Plus any title ideas would be greatly appreciated! Arigato gozaimas!


End file.
